Venus!
by ShixunWu
Summary: Oh Sehun adalah wanita nyaris sempurna tanpa mulutnya yang tajam sehingga membuat laki laki menghindarinya. Sementara itu Park Chanyeol yang seorang pemuda tampan tampan tapi brengsek yang sangat digilai wanita. Lalu apa yang terjadi jika keduanya bertemu diacara miai yang seharusnya dijalani oleh sepupu Chanyeol? Remake dari Novel berjudul sama karangan Phoebe.
1. Chapter 1

**Venus**

**A Forbidden Attack To Get The Goddess Love**

**Original By :**

**Phoebe**

**_Remake : _**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol And Oh Sehun ****_Officially ChanHun_**

**Rate : M**

**_Genderswitch_**

**Saya remake dari novel aslinya, perbedaannya hanya untuk keperluan cerita saja. **

**NO BASHING!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I've Told You Before!**

**Prolog**

**Korea, As Beginning**

Chanyeol menguap beberapa kali sambil menggosok gosok hidungnya yang tersumbat. Ini adalah hari pertamanya bangun pagi semenjak dirinya berkuliah di SNU, terlalu pagi untuk mengingatkannya tentang mengamankan seorang Huang Zitao dari peloncoan teman temannya sebagai mahasiswa baru. Ini adalah tahun terakhirnya, dan tahun pertama Huang Zitao di kampus. Sebagai seorang sahabat, mustahil bagi Chanyeol menolak permintaan Wufan untuk menjaga pacarnya yang temperamental itu. Meskipun selama tiga tahun Zitao sudah mendapatkan perawatan intensif tentang Alzheimer nya, Chanyeol bahkan meragukan kalau Zitao sudah berubah. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak takut kalau terjadi apa apa pada gadis itu, Chanyeol lebih takut bila Zitao yang melukai orang lain seperti yang sering ia lakukan saat disekolah.

Chanyeol melirik Swiss Army-nya untuk yang kedelapan kali dan Wu Yifan baru saja datang, lengkap dengan topi dan kacamata hitamnya untuk mengantar Zitao kekampus. Sebagai selebriti terkenal, Wufan mungkin sedang berusaha menyamar, tapi bagi Chanyeol, Wufan malah lebih terlihat mencolok. Kacamatanya berbingkai tebal dan jaket lusuh rasanya cukup bisa membuatnya terlihat berbeda. Sama seperti yang dilakukannya dulu untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah asrama dan mengejar ngejar Zitao pujaan hatinya itu.

"Bagus sekali! Aku tidur sangat sedikit semalam, dan harus bangun pagi karena menunggu kalian!.". Chanyeol menggerutu, Wu Yifan dan Huang Zitao datang dengan sangat terlambat daripada waktu yang mereka janjikan. Ia menguap sekali lagi, dan membayangkan kembali apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi malam. Bercinta dengan pacar baru setidaknya bisa membuatnya lebih semangat belajar. Hiburan yang baru dilakukannya beberapa tahun belakangan, saat ia menyadari betapa banyak gadis gadis dikampus yang menyukainya. Di asrama, Chanyeol tidak pernah melihat perempuan lain selain Huang Zitao dan kakak perempuannya Huang LinYi yang merupakan guru di asrama itu.

"Maaf, aku harus menghindari beberapa orang wartawan untuk membuat Zitao aman!". Wufan berusaha membela diri, sebelah tanganya masih menggandeng erat Huang Zitao sejak mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan sekarang berakhir disalah satu tangga kampus dimana Chanyeol duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Zitao dilihat wartawan? Kau takut kalau semua wartawan cedera karenanya?".

"Jangan sampai aku memukulmu, _Park_!". Zitao mengerang, Wu Yifan tertawa ringan, dia sangat hapal kalau Chanyeol dan Zitao adalah rival yang seringkali berdebat dan bahkan beberapa kali dengan sangat brutal Zitao melukai Chanyeol. Tapi hanya Chanyeol yang paling paham dengan Zitao bila dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

"Aku hanya ingin merahasiakannya beberapa waktu lagi sampai aku siap untuk mengumumkan siapa wanita yang paling kucintai didepan public!".

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa, ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud mengejek, tapi perutnya selalu terasa seperti digelitiki setiap kali ada seseorang yang mengatakan kata cinta. Baginya, cinta itu masih sangat misterius dan belum ditemukan olehya sekarang atau mungkin oleh siapapun didunia. Semua wanita yang dikencaninya selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka mencintai Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol tau kalau semuanya hanya dalam batas kagum terhadapnya, menyukainya karena ia cerdas, tampan, dan sangat terkenal. Ya, mereka semua hanya mengagumi atau menyukai seseorang, lalu mencari cari nama yang tepat untuk menyebut perasaan yang mereka rasakan itu hingga pada akhirnya cinta terpilih menjadi kata kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan mereka.

PLAKKK!

Bunyi tamparan itu sangat nyaring membuat telinga Chanyeol berdenging, senyumnya memudar, berganti dengan keheranan dengan apa yang sudah terjadi padanya barusan. Baginya ditampar oleh perempuan, bukanlah hal yang asing tapi ditampar oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya membuatnya benar benar shock. Ia memandangi seorang gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya, rambut lurus bewarna kecoklatan dengan bola mata hazel. Wajahnya sangat berbeda dengan wanita wanita asia pada umumnya, dia lebih tinggi dibandingkan wanita manapun yang pernah Chanyeol temui jika saja Zitao tidak masuk hitungan, tapi melihat wajahnya, Chanyeol yakin kalau gadis ini bahkan belum berusia tujuh belas tahun, untuk apa dia datang ke kampus ini dan menampar Chanyeol? Ini pertemuan pertama mereka, dan Chanyeol yakin ia belum pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya.

"Hei Nona! Kau salah orang?". Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada biasa, ia masih bisa bersabar kalau saja gadis ini benar salah orang.

"Park Chanyeol! Itu kau kan?". Mata Chanyeol membesar, gadis ini tau siapa namanya?

"Mahasiswa Ilmu Politik semester sembilan. Dua puluh tujuh pacar dalam setengah tahun? Mengencani hampir dua puluh lima perempuan SNU termasuk mahasiswa dan dosen. Kau fikir kau ini siapa?"

"Apa apaan ini? Dan kenapa kau menamparku?"

"Hei tuan! Kau baru saja memutuskan hubungan dengan Jung Soojung kemarin sore, dan semalam kau sudah tidur dengan perempuan lain. Dimana tanggung jawabmu? Soojung sedang mengandung anakmu dan sekarang dia sekarat dirumah sakit karena mencoba bunuh diri!"

Jung Soojung, itu masalahnya? Chanyeol tergelak sinis, memangnya kenapa ia harus berbuat seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak melakukannya secara paksa, wanita itu yang memintanya dan dia tidak mungkin menolak. Hanya laki laki bodoh yang akan menolak, dan perlu diingat Chanyeol tidak akan melakukan seks tanpa izin dan kesukarelaan dari pihak lawan dalam hal ini yang adalah pasangannya. Lagi pula Chanyeol bukan orang pertama yang melakukan itu kepada Soojung kan?

"Lalu kau mau aoa? Aku harus menemuinya dan mengatakan kalau aku akan bertanggung jawab?"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pergi kelaut dan tenggelamkan diri!, laki laki sepertimu lebih pantas mati!". Gadis itu mendengus keras, dengan langkah penuh amarah ia menjauh dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terperangah.

_Anak itu! _Chanyeol menggeram, ia mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak.

"Hei Nona! Kau ingin aku mati? Kau yang nantinya akan mati jika tidak bersamaku!"

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Venus**

**A Forbidden Attack To Get The Goddess Love**

**Original By :**

**Phoebe**

**_Remake : _**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol And Oh Sehun ****_Officially ChanHun_**

**Rate : M**

**_Genderswitch_**

**Saya remake dari novel aslinya, perbedaannya hanya untuk keperluan cerita saja. **

**NO BASHING!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I've Told You Before!**

**London**

**Delapan Tahun Kemudian…**

Harusnya makan malam kali ini berlangsung sangat romantis. Chanyeol sudah mengatur semuanya dengan maksimal dan malam ini seharusnya ia melamar seorang gadis Korea yang merupakan rekan kerjanya dikedutaan besar Korea di London. Meskipun bukan seorang wanita yang Chanyeol cintai, tapi Sulli adalah wanita yang sempurna dan membuatnya sangat bergairah. Sulli juga wanita yang sangat ideal untuk menjadi isterinya karena wanita itu bukan tipe yang pencemburu, ia mengatahui kebiasaan buruk Chanyeol dan selalu memahaminya, berasal dari keluarga baik baik dan pasti akan disukai keluarganya. Tapi sekarang semuanya tinggal rencana karena saat ini Chanyeol hanya bisa merasakan nyeri dipipi kanannya karena Oh Sehun menamparnya tepat didepan Sulli. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya dalam kurun waktu setahun terakhir dan kali ini sangat mengesankan, mereka bahkan dipotret oleh beberapa wartawan.

"Diplomat brengsek!". Cacinya, "kapan kau akan berhenti melakukan hal ini kepada perempuan? Kau sudah menyengsarakan banyak wanita!".

Chanyeol mengerang. Lagi? Baru sekitar dua bulan yang lalu ia terbebas dari skandal dengan seorang perempuan yang merupakan putri seorang pengusaha besar dan juga artis kenamaan di London. Pada saat itu ia merasa akan segera berangkat ke surga setelah terbebas dari Oh Sehun. Wanita ini, tidak bisa dipungkiri sangat menarik. Meskipun gayanya sedikit maskulin dan keras, Oh Sehun memiliki tubuh yang sangat menarik bagi laki laki manapun yang memperhatikannya, apalagi yang hidungnya belang seperti Chanyeol. Ia bahkan seringkali berfikir yang tidak tidak setiap kali bertemu dengan pengacara muda itu, tapi kekejaman kata katanya membuat Chanyeol melupakan semua minatnya.

"Kali ini siapa? Aku akan menyelesaikannya!". Bentak Chanyeol. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal seganas ini, bukankah kau seorang pengacara?".

Sehun menggigit bibirnya geram. Sebagai seorang pengacara akan lebih baik menyerang seseorang dengan kata kata saja di pengadilan nanti. Tapi untuk Park Chanyeol, semuanya adalah pengecualian. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun yakin kalau dirinya tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk menyerang. Jika tidak sekarang, pada akhirnya Sehun hanya akan gigit jari karena kasus yang berkaitan dengan Diplomat muda itu tidak aakn pernah sampai ke pengadilan begitu saja. Semuany akan selesai dengan damai dan wanita wanita bodoh itu selalu bersedia memaafkannya entah dengan cara apa. Park Chanyeol selalu mendapatkan apa yang dirinya mau.

"Kau akan terima suratnya di apartemenmu!". Kata Sehun, akhirnya pergi dan meninggalkan Park Chanyeol dengan membawa kekesalannya.

Chanyeol masih mengelus pipinya beberapa kali sambil memandangi Oh Sehun dengan perasaan kesal. Tenaganya sangat luar biasa untuk seorang perempuan. Kalua saja Oh Sehun dan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan cara seperti ini, Chanyeol yakin dirinya akan menyukai gadis itu. Sebagai pengacara _Fresh Graduate _yang dikenal kejam, seharusnya juga semakin menambah sisi menarik dari Sehun jika saja Sehun tidak bermasalah dengannya.

"_Oppa _ tidak apa apa?". Sulli menyapanya

.Chanyeol mengusahakan senyumnya yang terbaik, meskipun Sulli adalah orang yang paling mengerti dengan keberadaannya dan segala tingkah lakunya, ia tidak ingin Sulli merasa kalau dirinya sedang tidak baik baik saja. Persahabatannya dengan wanita ini dimulai sejak ia ditugaskan di London lima tahun silam sebagai lulusan terbaik dengan _cumlaude _di Tsinghua memberikan jalan bagi Chanyeol untuk melanjutkan _magister _ nya dimana saja yang pada akhirnya mengantarkannya pada jalan ini. Menjadi Diplomat muda yang tampan dan dicintai banyak wanita. Ini bukan salahnya kan? Tapi mungkin hanya Sulli (dan Oh Sehun tentunya) yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik pada keunggulanya. Tidak, Sulli yang seperti itu, kadang kadang adakalanya Sulli tidak begitu tertarik meskipun ia dan Chanyeol sering bersenang senang, sedangkan Oh Sehun sepertinya lebih dari sekedar tidak tertarik, wanita itu sangat memusuhinya

"_Fine, _ tenanglah ini hal yang biasa". Jawab Chanyeol sambil memandang beberapa orang _security _ restoran mengusir wartawan yang terus berusaha memotretnya dari jendela kaca. Chanyeol mendesah, besok pagi namanya kan menjadi topik pembicaraan hangat di surat kabar pagi dan mungkin dirinya tidak akan bisa keluar dari aprtement untuk beberapa hari. Ia harus menghubungi Kai. Pengacaranya itu harus segra menyelesaikannya semua kekacuan ini dengan anggun seperti biasanya.

"Oh, ya! Apa yang ingin _oppa _ bicarakan padaku tadi?", Sulli bertanya lagi

"Oh tidak, aku hanya ingin merayakan ulangtahunmu saja". Chanyeol berdehem, berusaha menyembunyikan kekikukannya. Ini buan saat yang tepat untuk menyampaikan lamarannya karena Sulli pasti tidak menginginkan lamaran yang seburuk ini. _"Happy birthday"_

Sulli tersenyum, "_Oppa _ memang laki laki yang romantic. Sayang semuanya terjadi seperti ini tapi _oppa_ cukup membuatku gembira. Aku juga punya kabar baik untukmu".

"Benarkah? Apa?"

"Aku akan segera menikah".

Senyum Chanyeol tiba tiba memudar, Sulli akan enikah dan meninggalkannya? Jauh dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia bersyukur karena Oh Sehun datang tadi, setidaknya Sehun menghindarkannya dari sesuatu yang lebih memalukan daripada berdebat dengan pengacara kejam itu. Sulli akan menikah dan Chanyeol baru mengetahuinya? Diam diam ia melirik kejari manis Sulli dan disana memang sduah melingkar sebuah cincin perak yang indah. Sulli akan menikah dengan siapa? Dia tidak perlu tau dan tidak ingin tau.

"_Oppa _ _waegurae_?". Tanya Sulli.

"Kau akan meninggalkanku? Kita tidak bisa bersama lagi? Bersenang senang bersama, menghabiskan malam bersama!".

"Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir? Aku menikah untuk menyenangkan kedua orangtuaku tapi aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkan kesenanganku sendiri. Kita masih bisa memiliki _affair _ yang menyenangkan, kan?"

Chanyeol lagi lagi berusaha tersenyum, itu artinya Sulli masih tertarik kepadanya meskipun hanya untuk bersenang senang. Baiklah, Sulli yang meminta dan Chanyeol akan melakukannya. Dia akan membuat Sulli senang hingga Chanyeol merasa bosan dan menemukan perempuan baru. Lagi pula apa yang sedang dikhawatirkannya? Semua wanita menginginkannya kan? Tidak ada wanita didunia ini yang bisa menolak pesona Park Chanyeol dengan ketampanan dan hartanya yang melimpah. Dengan kebahagiaan seperti ini Chanyeol merasa ingin terus hidup selamanya dan tidak pernah menikah. Ia tidak pernah menyukai satu wanita dalam satu waktu, jadi tidak menikah adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Tuhanpun sepertinya tidak mengizinkan Chanyeol untuk menikah karena satu satunya perempuan yang dianggap pantas menjadi isterinya sudah diikat oleh orang lain. Bukan masalah, hal seperti ini tidak akan jadi masalah selagi dunia masih terus memproduksi makhluk bernama perempuan.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Venus**

**A Forbidden Attack To Get The Goddess Love**

**Original By :**

**Phoebe**

**_Remake : _**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol And Oh Sehun ****_Officially ChanHun_**

**Rate : M**

**_Genderswitch_**

**Saya remake dari novel aslinya, perbedaannya hanya untuk keperluan cerita saja. **

**NO BASHING!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I've Told You Before!**

**The Last ****_Miai _****Have To Selecting**

Pagi yang membuat Chanyeol merasa lesu, ia tidak akan kekantor hari ini dan Kai pasti sudah mengurusnya. Kepalanya agak pusing karena banyak hal yang menganggunya, dimulai dari Oh Sehun dan kliennya, Sulli yang sudah menolaknya bahkan sebelum Chanyeol menyatakan lamarannya, sampai berita yang mungkin sudah merebak luas dikalangan masyarakat. Pilihannya untuk tidak segera pulang sepertinya adalah pilihan yang sangat tepat. Chanyeol beruntung Kai adalah pengacara yang baik juga sahabat dan sepupu yang baik. Selama dirinya berada di London Kai tidak pernah membiarkannya kewalahan dalam hal apapun. Kai membuka pintu kamarnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang masih duduk diatas ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Sesekali ia akan menggeleng dan tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang sudah sangat sering seperti ini. Mengesankan jika ia masih terkejut saat sepupunya itu pulang semalam.

"Kau sudah baikan _Hyung_?". Tanya Kai lalu kembali duduk ke meja makan

Dengan malas Chanyeol keluar kamar yang ditumpanginya dan duduk didekat Kai, meminum air putih yang ada dihadapannya dengan brutal. Itu gelas Kai, tapi Kai tidak protes, ia hanya meggeleng gelengkan kepalanya penuh kemakluman.

"_Hyung _ mabuk semalam! Sudah ingat?"

Chanyeol menyeringai, "Tentu saja, aku ditolak semalam sebelum aku menyampaikan lamaran. Sudah sewajarnya aku mabuk".

"Kapan _Hyung_ akan berheti membuat skandal? _Hyung _ bahkan lebih terkenal dibandingkan artis internasional. Pejabat seharusnya menjadi panutan!".

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak butuh ceramah, semuanya sudah kau urus? Bagaimana?"

"kali ini kelihatanya sulit. Pihak kantor bisa saja mengeluarkan _Hyung _ jika skandal ini tidak selesai dengan mudah!".

"Tapi kau bisa menyelesaikannya kan? Wanita itu minta apa?

"Tentu saja yang itu sama sekali tidak sulit, semuanya sudah selesai, tapi kabar seperti ini bisa menjadi pembicaraan selama berbulan bulan, Beberapa waktu lalu _Hyung _ dimaafkan karena itu yang pertama tercium oleh media dan mungkin _Hyung _ tidak salah sepenuhnya. Tapi kali ini berbeda, keledai bodoh saja tidak akan masuk kelubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya. Sekarang cobalah untuk menyelesaikanya, atau dalam beberapa bulan kedepan _Hyung_ akan dikembalikan ke Korea dan usahamu untuk menjabat posisi yang lebih tinggi di Seoul akan sia sia".

"Oh tentu saja! Ini karena Oh Sehun. Gadis gila itu baru dua kali menangani kasus kasusku, tapi selalu melibatkan media! Sebelum dia menjadi pengacara semua masalahku bisa selesai tanpa skandal kan?". Chanyeol berdecak, "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Menikahlah".

"Apa? Bukankah itu sudah kukatakan kalau aku sudah ditolak! Aku harus menikah dengan siapa?"

"Menikahlah dengan siapa saja, dan skandal akan lenyap. _Hyung _ ingat Russel Graig kan? Skandal bahwa dirinya memperkosa artis itu hilang begitu saja saat masyarakat luas tau kalau ia sudah menikah, semua orang bahkan melupakan kasusnya begitu saja dan dirinya bisa hidup dengan tenang sampai sekarang! Lagipula sampai kapan kau akan menolak perjodohkan yang diadakan ayahku?" Kai, pemuda berdarah Jepang – Korea itu menggerutu menatap Chanyeol sebal.

Chanyeol termenung, walau bagaimanapun dia tetap tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang sembarangan. Tapi siapa calon yang tepat? Dia tidak mungkin ikut perjodohan begitu saja, skandal kali ini benar benar membuatnya serba sulit. "Kau punya ide? Wanita mana yang harus ku nikahi?"

Kai tersenyum dengan sangat misterius, "Tenang saja, semuanya sudah ku atur. Demi kebaikanmu _Hyung_, berusahalah untuk kali ini, Berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan menyerah begitu saja".

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku menyerahkan calon istriku kepadamu".

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak berkomentar. Keningnya berkerut tajam. Sejak kapan Kai punya calon isteri? Dan lagi lagi ia tidak mengetahui apa apa, kelihatannya Chanyeol sangat banyak ketinggalan beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Kai memiliki kekasih, Chanyeol mengetahuinya dengan baik tapi dia dan wanita itu baru bertemu beberapa minggu sejak jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama mereka terjadi. Kyungsoo cukup cantik dan menarik, tapi Chanyeol tidak mungkin menikahi mahasiswi tahun kedua.

"Aku dijodohkan!". Ujar Kai berusaha menjawab keheranan Chanyeol. "Dengan putri salah seorang kerabat Ayah. Tapi dengan berbagai cara aku sudah berhasil membujuk Ayah untuk menggantikan diriku denganmu".

"Katakan padaku, seperti apa dia? Apakah dia cantik? Tubuhnya bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, kau pasti akan menyukainya _Hyung_, percayalah!". Jawab Kai.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya, seperti apa wanita itu? Kai bilang Chanyeol pasti akan menyukainya dan seharusnyaia percaya kalau Kai sangat hapal dengan seleranya. Kai tidak mungkin membohonginya.

**TBC**

**Miai : Perjodohan di Jepang**


	4. Chapter 4

**Venus**

**A Forbidden Attack To Get The Goddess Love**

**Original By :**

**Phoebe**

**_Remake : _**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol And Oh Sehun ****_Officially ChanHun_**

**Rate : M**

**_Genderswitch_**

**Saya remake dari novel aslinya, perbedaannya hanya untuk keperluan cerita saja. **

**NO BASHING!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I've Told You Before!**

**Different Person, Different Feeling**

Oh Sehun memandangi surat kabar dengan senyum pahit. Bagaimana mungkin sebanyak itu wartawan yang meliput berita tentang Diplomat playboy itu, dan tidak ada satupun yang memuat beritanya kecuali siaran langsung saat ia menampar laki laki itu di restoran. Ia ingin sekali melihat berita itu, tapi sayangnya Baekhyun yang merupakan teman se-_Flat_ nya tidak sempat merekam tayangannya karena sibuk terperangah heran saat menonton televise. Lagi lagi Park Chanyeol melakukan hal yang sama, ia menarik semua berita tentang skandalnya. Tapi percuma karena meskipun hanya segelintir orang yang menyaksikan siaran langsung itu, semuanya akan segera menyebar lewat angin seperti sebelumnya. Park Chanyeol beruntung memiliki Kai yang juga masih berhubungan darah dengan playboy itu sebagai pengacaranya. Laki laki it bertindak sangat cepat dan sangat menguntungkan kliennya. Sebenarnya Sehun merasa sangat terkesan dengan laki laki itu dan dirinya merasa sangat tertarik. Perpaduan Jepang dan Korea membuat wajah Kai berseri seri dan sangat sulit untuk dilupakan, terlebih saat dirinya tau kala Kai dan dirinya sudah dijodohkan. Pemikiran kolot yang menguntungkan, Sehun seperti mendapat durian runtuh karena dirinya akan dinikahi oleh seseorang yang sangat dikaguminya sewaktu kuliah.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada ibu untk menikah dengan laki laki itu kan?". Taehyun menyapanya.

Adik laki lakinya itu adalah satu satunya saudara yang menemani ibunya dirumah, sedangkan Sehun hanya datang sesekali karena Distrik Lake terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kerjanya. Pedesaan yang indah ini sudah menjadi tempat dimana Sehun tumbuh sebagai anak perempuan satu satunya keluarga Oh, karena semuanya saudaranya adalah laki laki. Dua orang kakak dan satu adik, Taehyun. Dan sekarang, atau lebih tepatnya beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi tempatnya bertemu dengan calon suaminya yang sudah begitu lama dikaguminya.

"Berjanjilah, kali ini kau akan menikah! Ibu sudah sakit sakitan dan sangat ingin melihat _noona _memakai gaun pengantin. _Noona _selalu memanipulasi semua _miai _ yang diadakan sehingga semua laki laki itu menolakmu. Meskipun ibu tidak tau tapi aku tau kalau kau selalu berpura pura menerima dan mengusahakan agar semua laki laki yang dijodohkan denganmu menolak, sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Ibu akan sangat kecewa kalau dia tau".

"Taehyun-_ie, _ tenang saja. Kali ini _noona _ tidak akan mengecewakan ibu!".

Bunyi mesin mobil menderu dan berhenti didepan rumahnya yang bergaya khas pedesaan. Jantung Sehun tiba tiba berdetak kencang. Dia mungkin memang akan menikah di usia muda dan semoga akan bahagia. Demi ibunya, Sehun akan berhenti bersikap egois dan menjadi anak penurut kali ini. Ini adalah _Miai _ pertama yang dijalananinya semenjak ayahnya meninggal dunia beberapa bulan lalu. Sehun sangat tau kalau ibunya menaruh harapan yang sangat besar terhadap perjodohan kali ini. Dan Sehun akan menerimanya, dia bukanlah gadis yang pandai bergaul untuk menemukan kekasih seperti teman temannya yang lain. Selama di _flat _ ia bahkan terlalu sering menghabiskan malam sendirian karena Baekhyun selalu pergi bersama pacarnya. Sejak di lahirkan Sehun memang bukan seorang yang pandai untuk bersenang senang. Ia lebih dikenal karena kelakukan dan ketajaman bahasanya.

"_Noona _ tidak mengintip dulu?". Goda Taehyun

Sehun menggeleng, ia berlari cepat menuju kamar untuk memberikan penampilan terbaik dan itu pasti akan memakan banyak waktu. Lebih baik ia sedikit menahan diri untuk melihat calon suaminya. Ia sudah tau seperti apa wajahnya, yang ingin diketahuinya apakah Kai akan menerimanya dengan baik atau tidak?

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Venus**

**A Forbidden Attack To Get The Goddess Love**

**Original By :**

**Phoebe**

**_Remake : _**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol And Oh Sehun ****_Officially ChanHun_**

**Rate : M**

**_Genderswitch_**

**Saya remake dari novel aslinya, perbedaannya hanya untuk keperluan cerita saja. **

**NO BASHING!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I've Told You Before!**

**Must be Sexiest Woman**

Sebuah rumah sederhana dipedesaan Distrik Lake, bagi Chanyeol pemandangan kali ini cukup menarik. Meskipun wanita dipedesaan Eropa tidak semanis manis wanita desa di Asia, tapi rata rata mereka semua masih memiliki keindahan fisik yang luar biasa. Memikirkan kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan seorang gadis desa, Chanyeol menjadi sangat berbinar binar, dan juga sangat antusias. Tapi sejak kapan dirinya memiliki perasaan yang seperti ini? Bukankah dia tidak ingin menikah jika bukan karena didesak oleh keluarganya?. Chanyeol tidak akan merencanakan lamarannya untuk Choi Sulli tempo hari jika menuruti kata hatinya. Sekarang desakannya juga bertambah dan sepertinya pilihan untuk segera menikah tidak bisa dielakkan lagi. Tapi walau bagaimanapun mustahil bagi Chanyeol untuk berhenti, dia tidak akan berhenti menjalankan hobinya, seroang isteri dari desa seharusnya tidak akan bisa banyak membantah tentang hal ini.

"Paman, bagaimana orangnya?". Chanyeol berbisik kepada pamannya sambil memabwa tas yang berisi pakaian mereka. "Dia cantik tidak?".

"Tentu saja!"

"Tapi tidak terlalu gemuk kan? Tidak terlalu kurus juga kan?".

Pamannya berdehem, "Berhentilah, apa _sih _ yang sedang kau fikirkan? Ayo masuk!".

Chanyeol mengulum senyum penasarannya, seorang wanita tua berwajah oriental bersama anak laki lakinya yang kelihatannya tidak asing menyambut mereka dengan bahagia. Nyonya Tiffany adalah seorang wanita keturunan Korea Amerika dan putranya, Taehyun adalah laki laki yang memiliki bola mata sipit dengan iris kecoklatan seperti ibunya. Anak itu berkulit putih bersih dan melihat bibir tipisnya mengingatkan Chanyeol pada seseorang. Tapi entahlah, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mengingat ingat, yang jelas siapa yang akan menjadi tunangannya lebih menarik perhatian dibandingkan apapun sekarang.

Jarak yang jauh membuat Chanyeol dan pamannya harus menginap disini paling tidak untuk semalam. Nyonya Tiffany sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar sedehana yang hangat untuk menentang angin musim gugur yang berhembus diluar. Setelah mengemasi barang barangnya, Chanyeol dan pamannya turun untuk memenuhi undangan makan siang. Hanya ada tiga orang anggota keluarga, tapi rumah ini memiliki banyak kamar. Ketiganya sekarang sedang bekumpul diruang makan dan seorang gadis yang sedang membantu ibunya dengan ceria itu membuat Chanyeol terperangah. Oh Sehun? Chanyeol mematung tak menyangka, Oh Sehun untuk pertama kalinya terlihat lebih menarik. Ia menggunakan sebuah jeans ketat dan camisole tanpa lengan dengan bahan yang kelihatannya tebal bewarna _violet. _Dua pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya secara serasi, berbeda dengan sikap maskulin yang ditampilkannya selama ini.

"Kalian sudah datang?Silahkan duduk!".

Chanyeol tersenyum kepada nyonya Tiffany, ia dan pamannya kemudian duduk dimeja makan dengan sangat bersahaja dan Sehun duduk dihadapannya. Tidak sekalipun Chanyeol memalingkan pandangannya dari Oh Sehun dan dirinya dapat melihat kalau Sehun mengalami keterkejutan yang sama. Wajahnya yang ceria tadi tiba tiba saja berubah menjadi kaku seperti yang sering Chanyeol lihat. Seandainya bukan dirinya yang duduk disini, seandainya Kai yang datang, Chanyeol yakin kalau gadis itu akan terus berusaha terlihat manis sepanjang hari. Sepanjang waktu dimeja makan, Chanyeol tidak bisa menghindar untuk memperhatikan tubuh Sehun, kamisol itu benar benar membuatnya tampak menggairahkan. 34D, Chanyeol menebak ukuran branya, menakjubkan. Penglihatannya sama sekali tidak salah saat melihat Sehun untuk pertama kalinya meskipun pada saat itu Chanyeol tidak bisa memperhatikan gadis itu berlama lama. Mendadak menyentuh pipinya, Chanyeol terkekeh dalam hati, semua tamparan yang dilayangkan Sehun padanya masih bisa ia rasakan dengan sangat jelas.

"Ares dan Orion dimana? Mereka tidak ikut makan?". Paman Chanyeol yang juga ayahnya Kai bertanya pada siapapun yang bersedia menjawabnya. Ares dan Orion adalah anak laki laki nyonya Tiffany yang lain, kakak kakak Sehun dan Taehyun.

"Mereka tidak bisa datang, Ares dan Orion benar benar sibuk dengan _café _ mereka yang sedang sangat ramai". Jawab nyonya Tiffany.

Paman Kim menyenggol Chanyeol yang masih memandangi Sehun tanpa henti sambil terus melahap makanannya. "Lihat, Anak ini nyonya! Sepertinya dia terus memperhatikan putrimu! Dia pasti sedang sangat tertarik!".

"Benarkah?" . Tiffany terlihat sangat antusias, "Kalau begitu syukurlah, Sehun selalu ditolak setiap kali melakukan perjodohan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan semua laki laki itu".

Chanyeol berdehem setelah menelan makanan yang dikunyahnya.

"Ditolak? Kurasa aku tau sebabnya, dia terlihat sangat kaku!"

"Oh tidak, mungkin karena dia sedang tegang sekarang! Dia berjanji akan menikah melalui perjodohan kali ini bila kau tidak menolaknya. Tidak, dia mengatakan janji yang sama setiap kali _ Mia_ diadakan. Sayangnya seperti yang kukatakan kalau pada akhirnya semua laki laki menjauhinya. Kau menyukai putriku?"

"_Eomma_!". Sehun mendesah,

Melihat itu, Chanyeol menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis di sudut bibirnya, hanya sesaat karena berikutnya Chanyeol berakting kebingungan. "Apakah aku harus memberi jawaban sekarang?".

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak! Kau bisa menjawabnya nanti setelah kau pulang ke London. Kalau kau memutuskan untuk menerima tentu aku akan sangat bersyukur sekali dan semuanya tetap akan aku serahkan pada kalian berdua!".

"_Eomma_, hentikan!". Sehun mendesah lagi, ia mungkin merasa malu dengan ucapan ibunya. Setelah nyonya Oh itu diam, Sehun dan adiknya Taehyun saling pandang penuh makna. Mungkin Sehun sudah menginjak kaki adiknya dibawah meja karena pemuda itu ikut mentertawainya.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Venus**

**A Forbidden Attack To Get The Goddess Love**

**Original By :**

**Phoebe**

**_Remake : _**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol And Oh Sehun ****_Officially ChanHun_**

**Rate : M**

**_Genderswitch_**

**Saya remake dari novel aslinya, perbedaannya hanya untuk keperluan cerita saja. **

**NO BASHING!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I've Told You Before!**

**First Temptation**

"Aku hampir kena serangan jantung saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sangat kaku!". Tiffany mengomentari putrinya yang membantunya dibagian belakang rumah. "Dia sangat tampan dan seorang Diplomat, dia sangat cocok denganmu!".

"Bukankah seharusnya Kim Kai yang datang? Kenapa harus dirinya?"

"Kau ini bodoh? Kau masih menginginkan pengacara itu untuk datang? Ayahnya bahkan menganggap kau sangat berharga untuk dipasangkan dengan putranya. Dia menggantinya dengan laki laki yang lebih baik. Seharunya kau berterima kasih!"

Sehun mendengus pelan, lebih baik? Inilah akibatnya bila ibunya tidak suka nonton TV dan terlihat dengan dunia luar, semua orang di Inggris saat ini sedang berbisik bisik tentang betapa bajingannya Park Chanyeol. Dengan wajah tampan dan karir yang gemilang itu, dia sudah menjadi penggoda yang cukup sukses untuk menghabisi entah berapa orang perempuan diatas ranjangnya setiap malam. Sayag sekali hanya sedikit yang menuntut keadilan dari Chanyeol. Sehun sangat ingin membuka mulut tentang semua ini, tapi sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepat. Ia tidak akan membuat ibunya khawatir karena Chanyeol Park pasti menolak, atau Sehun akan membuat Park Chanyeol menolak perjodohan ini.

"Dia cukup tampan kan? Dan yang paling penting laki laki itu menyukaimu!".

"Benarkah? Semua laki laki yang datang juga bersikap seperti itu pada awalnya!".

"Itu karena kau sangat egois, alasan mereka semua sama saat menolak, kau terlihat sangat kaku dan kata katamu itu sangat kejam, Berusahalah menjadi wanita yang dia inginkan dan menikahlah!". Tiffany kemudian menyerahkan dua tumpukan selimut pada Sehun dengan hati hati. "Kau antarkan kekamar mereka, sana!".

Sehun lagi lagi mendesah, dengan malas dirinya mengantarkan kedua selimut itu kelantai dua, mungkin ia akan membawa selimut itu kekamarnya dulu untuk mengganti pakaian meskipun itu harus membuatnya bolak balik. Jadi wanita yang diinginakan Park Chanyeol? Apa dirinya harus membuka pakaiannya didepan laki laki itu? Ibunya juga akan kena serangan jantung kalau dia mengetahui seperti apa wanita yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Sehun menggenggam selimut erat, begitu menaiki tangga genggamannya mengendor sat melihat Chanyeol keluar dari kamar tamu, ia sudah berganti pakaian dan mungkin akan menyusul pamannya kehalaman. Yang bisa Sehun lakukan sekarang hanya berpura pura tidak tau dan berjalan lurus menuju kamarnya, barulah ia akan kembali lagi untuk mengantarkan selimut. Gadis itu memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati karena merasa gugup, kenapa ia gugup seperti ini? Hanya karena Chanyeol sedang memandanginya dan menghalangi jalannya. Sebisa mungkin Sehun menghela nafas lalu memandang Chanyeol kesal.

"Tidak bisa minggir?!". Sehun berkata dengan nada sinis, meskipun suaranya tidak selantang yang biasa dilakukannya terhadap chanyeol.

"Kebetulan sekali, aku ingin menemuimu!".

"Untuk apa? Kau tidak boleh terlalu berharap! Aku tidak akan menikah denganmu, apapun yang terjadi. Jadi lakukan apa yang kukatakan. Tolak perjodohan ini dan menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang! Aku harus kekamar!".

Chanyeol memandang kebelakang sekilas, pintu yang berada diujung itu ternyata milik Sehun? Tapi melihat selimut yang Sehun bawa, Chanyeol menduga kalau seharusnya selimut itu dibawa kekamar tamu. Sehun hanya berusah menghindar dan tidak ingin melihat wajahnya, Chanyeol bisa rasakan itu. "Selimut itu harusnya kau bawa kekamarku kan?"

"Tidak! Ini untukku sendiri!". Sehun segera menutup mulutnya, kenapa ia mengatakan hal seperti itu? Seharusnya ia membeikan selimut itu kepada Chanyeol agar ia tidak perlu masuk kekamar tamu dan meletakkannya sendiri ditempat tidur laki laki itu.

"Untukmu sendiri? Kau kekurangan selimut?"

"Tentu saja, musim dingin akan segera tiba dan aku sudah mulai merasa kedinginan. Aku butuh tambahan selimut!".

Lagi lagi Sehun berbohong, jujur saja, ia bukan orang yang pandai berbohong malah tergolong sangat buruk karena kegugupannya terlihat amat jelas. Sehun menunduk saat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum padanya. Senyuman yang sudah membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir jernih. Sejak kapan ia menjadi bodoh saat berhadapan dengan orang ini?

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menghangatkanmu". Chanyeol berucap tepat disamping telingat Sehun, membuat wanita itu bergidik dan tanpa penolakan mengikuti Chanyeol yang menarik tangannya kedalam kamar sambil menutup pintu. Sehun menggenggam selimut yang dibawanya dengan sangat erat, tidak lama, karena selimut itu segera jatuh kelantai ketiak ia menyadari Park Chanyeol sudah memandangi tiap inchi tubuhnya. Ia bergerak selangkah demi selangkah mendekati Sehun tapi gadis itu tidak bergerak sedikitpun, ia sedang berusaha mempertahankan diri dengan memasang wajah tergalaknya.

Sehun mulai terintimidasi meskipun ia terus berusaha menantang dan memandang wajah Chanyeol dengan pandangan tidak suka. Perlahan lahan ia mundur dan berusaha menjaga jarak. "Kau sedang apa!"

"Lihat dirimu! Ternyata kau sangat cantik. Kau berdandan seperti ini untukku?". Sehun melotot dengan irisnya yang sewarna _hazel_

"Kalau aku tau yang datang adalah kau, aku tidak akan memakai pakaian seperti ini!".

"Jadi, kau berdandan seperti ini demi Kai?". Chanyeol tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat menyeramkan. "Harusnya kau tidak menggunakan camisole dengan bahu selebar ini". Ia menyentuh pundak Sehun dengan satu jarinya sehingga Sehun mundur selangkah lagi dan membuatnya jatuh ditempat tidur. Gadis itu terpekik kecil saat Chanyeol merangkak diatas tubuhnya dan menyentuh dadanya.

"Tapi aku suka tali yang ini".

"Kau mau memakai camisole? Aku punya banyak!".

Chanyeol tertawa lagi, Sehun masih berusaha mengejek dalam situasi segawat ini. "Kau punya banyak? Menarik! Bagaimana kalau tali ini kubuka!". Sebelah tangan Chanyeol terangkat menarik ikatan camisole samu demi satu dan berhenti ketika Sehun menepis tangannya.

"Kau mau bersikap kurang ajar padaku?".

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak teriak? Kau menyukainya kan? Katakan saja!" Pandangan mata Chanyeol semakin terlihat bergairah, terlebih saat melihat leher Sehun yang bergerak karena menelan ludah, pandangannya kemudian turun ke camisole yang sudah terbuka sebagian dan memamerkan payudara Sehun lebih banyak lagi. "Kau sangat pandai menuntutkan? Kalau ditempat tidur, sekuat apa tuntutanmu?". Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun yang menghalangi pandangannya dan menekannya kuat keatas ranjang, ia kemudain menarik tali camisole yang ketiga dan keempat dengan giginya. Menggairahkan sekali dan sekarang dirinya sangat terangsang. Tapi bunyi pintu terbuka membuat Chanyeol menarik dirinya dari ranjang dan berdiri menghadap pamannya dengan nafas terengah engah. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama, ia berdiri dan mengahdap dinding untuk mengikat kembali ikatan camisole nya yang dilepaskan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalian berdua sedang apa?". Paman Kim menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian dengan sangat heran. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menjawab hingga Sehun berbalik dengan pakaianny ayang sudah kembali utuh lalu mengambil selimut yang berserakan dilantai.

"Aku mengantarkan selimut, _ahjjusi!". _Meskipun Sehun berusaha untuk tampak biasa, tapi dari suaranya barusan paman Kim bisa merasakan kegugupan luar biasa dari gadis itu. "Tapi selimutnya terjatuh, aku akan menggantinya, permisi!".

Paman Kim tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Sehun keluar dari kamar itu. Ia memandang Chanyeol lagi dan menutup pintu. "Kau mau melakukan apa? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak datang tadi?".

"Aku hanya bermain main sedikit, tenanglah _ahjjusi_, aku tidak akan melakukan apa apa"

"Tidak melakukan apa apa! Kau nyaris menelanjanginya!".

"_Ahjjusi! _Dia menyukainya! Dia tidak berteriak kan?"

Paman Kim memukul kepala Chanyel keras, sehingga laki laki itu mengaduh. "Dia wanita terhormat, mana mungkin dia akan berteriak begitu saja dirumahnya sendiri. Ibunya bisa kena serangan jantung kalau mengatahui kelakuanmu ini!".

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Got The Goddes**

Chanyeol sangat berharap bisa melihat Sehun lagi, tapi pagi ini Sehun sama sekali tidak muncul hingga kepulangannya tiba. Gadis itu ternyata sudah kembali ke London pagi pagi sekali karena harus segera bekerja. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang hingga sampai di _flat _ milik Kai, Chanyeol nyaris tidak bisa memikirkan apa apa lagi selain kejadian kemarin, melihat Oh Sehun diatas ranjang membuatnya sangat bergairah. Gadis yang galak ternyata bisa membuatnya merasa sangat berapi api seperti ini? Dia sama sekali tak menyangka, tubuh Sehun sangat wangi dan rambutnya sehalus sutra. Ukuran payudara dan pinggul yang sempurna semakin memperkaya khayalannya. Kedua hal terakhir sudah sangat lama Chanyeol ketahui, tapi kemarin adalah saat yang paling tdiak pernah disangka sangka dalam hidupnya karena dapat melihat payudara Sehun secara langsung. Seandainya paman Kim tidak datang…. _Sial _ Chanyeol mengerang.

"_Hyung, _kau kenapa?". Kai menyadarkannya, sepupunya itu sedang asyik membaca buku sambil duduk disebelahnya. Hari ini anak itu tidak bekerja, Kai tidak akan pernah datang ke kantor saat ia diminta mengurusi masalah kliennya, dan berkali kali Chanyeol selalu menjadi alasannya untuk bolos kerja. "Sejak tiba disini ka uterus melamun, skarang malah mengeluarkan suara suara aneh! Jangan bilang kau ditampar lagi oleh Oh Sehun!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mendapatkan hadiah khusu itu seperti biasa". Chanyeol tersenyum getir, seandainya dia dan Sehun bertemu lagi, gadis itu pasti akan melakukannya. Hal itu bisa dipastikan. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau wanita itu adalah Oh Sehun?".

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya? Dia menolakmu?"

"Kata ibunya, pengacara gila itu tidak pernah menolak perjodohan. Pihak laki laki yang selalu menolak, tapi setelah ia memerintahkan aku untuk menolak perjodohan itu, aku mengerti sebabnya. Dia pasti mengancam semua laki laki yang sudah menjalani _miai _ dengannya seperti yang dilakukannya padaku!".

"Benarkah kalau dia juga melakukan itu kepadamu? Luar biasa sekali dia!"

"Dia sangat menarik saat _ miai_, Oh Sehun benar benar berdandan dengan cantik, ia memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan jelas, memakai camisole bertali dan tidak menggunakan bra. Seksi sekali!".

Kai yang tadi tersenyum tiba tiba kehilangan binarnya. Chanyeol masih berfikiran seperti itu? Kenapa Sehun berdandan tidak biasa untuk Chanyeol. "Saat kuliah beberapa orang temannya memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Venus karena tubuhnya dan juga kecantikannya yang luar biasa itu".

"Iya! Dia seperti Venus, dewi kecantikan". Chanyeol terdengar semakin antusias, bagaimana bila Sehun tidak mengenakan pakaiannya? Bagaimana bila ia mengenakan camisole nya tasi setiap hari? Chanyeol ingat kalau Sehun memang selalu melakukan itu. Dibalik jas dan blazernya, gadis itu selalu menggunakan camisole tapi tidak terlalu menonjol karena penampilan maskulinnya lebih dominan.

"Kau akan menikah dengannya?"

"Kau fikir aku gila?". Chanyeol mengerang lagi. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya karena ia terlalu cerdas dan galak untuk menjadi isteriku! Oh Sehun bisa mematikan petualangan cintaku! Tapi aku akan bermain main sebentar, aku akan membuatnya tergila gila padaku sebagai balasan tamparan demi tamparan yang selalu dilayangkannya. Sebagai akibat karena sudah berani beraninya membangkitkan gairahku!".

Kai mendengus, ia pastik akan merasa semakin bersalah kepada Sehun kalu itu benar benar terjadi. Ia akan menemui Sehun dikantor besok, Kai harus membicarakan sesuatu. "Utamakan pernikahanmu!". Kai bersuara lagi.

"Menikah itu gampang, aku bisa memilih wanita mana saja yang kusukai, tapi seperti yang kubilang kalau aku ingin bersenang senang dulu!".

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rude Fiance Ever After**

Sehun sekarang sudah benar benar kalut, bayangan tentang Park Chanyeol yang mengerjainya dirumah ibunya mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang sama sekali. Laki laki itu pasti tertawa dibelakangnya dengan sangat puas. Kemarin dia benar benar nekad untuk pulang sendirian pagi pagi buta agar tidak melihat wajah orang itu lai seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana bila Chanyeol menerima perjodohan itu? Apa yang harus Sehun lakukan setelah ini? Tapi rasanya mustahil Chanyeol akan bersedia menikah dengannya. Menikah dengan Sehun berarti mengorbankan kehidupan bersenang senangnya, karena Sehun bukanlah orang yang suka berbagi apapun yang menjadi miliknya. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, beberapa orang dikantor mungkin sudah pulang kerumah masing masih dan beristirahat. Tapi map map yang menumpuk dihadapannya sama sekali tidak mau ditinggalkan.

"Kau masih bekerja?" Seseorang membuka pintu ruangan dimana Sehun duduk seorang diri sekarang. Kai.

Sehun mengusahan sebuah senyum, meskipun tidak menjawab apa apa Sehun mengembangkan tangan memperlihatkan tumpukan map yang ada diatas mejanya lalu angkat bahu.

"Kenapa tidak kau bawa pulang saja?"

"Kalau kubawa pulang, aku akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dirumah dibandingkan dikantor".

"Kalau begitu apa salahnya? Yang pentung semua pekerjaan kita selesai dengan baik". Kai mendekati Sehun dan mengangkat tumpukan map itu dari atas meja. "Kita pulang! Ayo ku antar!"

Sehun terperangah, Kai sama sekali tidak bertanya apakah Sehun bermaksud untuk pulang atau tidak. Laki laki itu membawa semua pekerjaan milik Sehun keluar kantor dan Sehun mau tidak mau menyusul. Kai memaksa, tapi ia melakukan itu karena sangat memperdulikan Sehun, hal yang semakin membuat Sehun kesal pada kejadian perjodohan itu. Perlahan lahan Sehun membuka pintu mobil Kai dan duduk disebelahnya lalu menikmati perjalanan yang tidak terlalu terburu buru menuju _flat _nya. Baekhyun seharusnya ada dirumah hari ini, dia berjanji untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun sendirian seperti malam kemarin.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak suka bertanya ini, tapi sungguh aku ingin tau!". Kai memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Bagaimana dengan _miai _ weekend kemarin?"

Sehun mendesah, Kai tau gadis ini sangat tidak ska membahas semuanya, Park Chanyeol pasti sudah membuatnya kesal. Menyadari kalau dirinya akan menikah dengan laki laki yang selalu diperanginya itu adalah pukulan yang berat baginya. Tapi Sehun tetap menjawab meskipun dengan malas, iatidak ingin membuat Kai kecewa.

"Buruk!".

Mendengar jawaban yang singkat itu, Kai spontan tertawa.

"Buruk? Karena Park Chanyeol?"

"Seharunya kau yang datang, kan? Kenapa dia yang datang?"

"Kau sangat berharap aku yang datang?"

Sehun memandangnya sebentar lalu kembali menoleh kejalanan yang masih ramai. "Tidak juga, tapi kurasa kau jauh lebih baik dibandingkan dia!".

"Kenapa?"

"Apa lagi? Karena dia seorang penggoda ulung, entah berapa banyak wanita yang dihabisinya dan aku tidka yakin bisa menghabiskan hidup dengan orang yang seperti itu!".

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tergoda padanya?" Kai berkata dengan nada yang berbeda, mungkin Sehun menyadari perubahannya sehingga membuat gadis itu memandangnya meskipun sangat sebentar sekali. Sehun tidak menjawab apa apa selain hembusan nafas, cukup untuk membuat Kai tersenyum getir. "Ayolah, kau sendiri juga tau kalau hampir semua laki laki memiliki sikap yang sama. Chanyeol hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia pernah berurusan dengan artis yang menjadi penyebab kau menamparnya untuk pertama kali ditahun ini! Lagi pula suatu keajaiban bila Chanyeol menggoda, para wanitalah yang mendekatinya. Sedangkan aku? Beberapa kali melekaukan hal yang sebaliknya. Artinya aku lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol kan?"

_Dia sudah menggodaku! _Fikir Sehun, dia ingin meneriakkan itu, namun ia memilih untuk mengatakan kata kata yang lain. "Kau membelanya karena kau saudaranya!".

"Astaga!". Kai pura pura kesal dengan perkataan Sehun barusan. "Percayalah, aku juga orang yang sama jika kau menganggapku lebih baik darinya. Sekali lagi, Chanyeol hanya sedikit lebih menonjol karena dia berurusan dengan artis itu. Seandainya saat itu yang berhubungan dengan Klienmu adalah aku, maka yang akan kau tampar berkali kali itu sudah pasti wajahku!".

"Setidaknya kau tidak pernah…" Sehun diam, dia tidak berani melanjutkan kata katanya sedikitpun. Meskipun ia tau Kai sedang memandangnya heran, Sehun tidak akan pernah menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada orang lain. "Dia pasti menolak perjodohan itu kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau dia menerimanya?". Sehun menatap Kai lebih lama, laju mobil sudah berhenti dan tanpa terasa Sehun sudah smpai didepan gedung _flat _nya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Kai membuatnya semakin terganggu oleh perasaan takut. Laki laki itu tersenyum untuk membuat Sehun tenang tapi sudah terlambat. Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa tenang setidaknya sampai besok pagi.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau tidak akan pernah terjadi apa apa padamu bila dia menerimanya. Jika tidak, aku bersumpah akan menyesali diriku karena menyerahkan dirimu kepada Park Chanyeol!". Kai menarik nafasnya dalam untuk menenangkan diri, sedetik kemudian menyentuh kepala Sehun sebentar. "Aku menganggapku sebagai adikku sendiri, membiarkannya mendekatimu karena kau adalah satu satunya orang yang selalu memberikannya pelajaran. Karena itu teruslah memberi pelajaran pada Park Chanyeol karena tidak tidak akan berhenti jika bukan dirimu yang menghentikan".

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Jangan tundukkan wajahmu sekalipun kepadanya Sehun, kau harus berani menunjukkan kekejamanmu kepada Chanyeol. Dengan begitu pada akhirnya hanya aka nada ua hal yang mungkin terjadi. Dia memutuskan pertunangan lebih dulu, atau dia tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!".

Sehun berusaha menyimpan baik baik nasihat Kai dalam otaknya. Tentu saja kedua hal itu menguntungkan bagi Sehun. Bila akhirnya dia dan Chanyeol akan menikahpun, Chanyeol seharusnya mengubah sikapnya. Ia tersenyum seklis lalu berterima kasih dan keluar dari mobil sambil memeluk map mapnya. _Flat _nya tidak memiliki lift, jadi Sehun harus menaiki anak tangga satu persatu hingga ia sampai dilantai tiga dimana dirinya dan Baekhyun tinggal. Ada perasaan aneh saat dirinya dan Kai berbincang bincang tadi, ucapan Kai membuat dirinya diliputi perasaan yang misterius. Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ponselnya bordering dan itu adalah telepon dari Baekhyun, teman serumahnya.

"Kau dimana? Kenapa pulangnya lama?" Baekhyun menyerang seketika sebelum Sehun sempat bicara.

"Aku lembur dan harus mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan hari ini. Tapi aku akan berada didepan pintu dalam waktu kurang dari semenit!".

"Baiklah". Baekhyun lalu menutup telpon.

Sehun sekarang benar benar sudah berhenti didepan pintu _flat_ nya dan bersiap masuk. Sekilas ia melirik ke _flat _ sebelah yang lampunya masih menyala terang. Ia kenal dengan wanita yang tinggal disana, wanita itu tdiak pernah menyalakan lampu sebelum tengah malam karena ia baru pulang bekerja pada jam jamnya orang tidur. Ia mengangkat bahu, mungkin wanita Prancis yang bernama Solaire itu sedang tidak bekerja hari ini.

"Selamat datang!". Baekhyun membukakan pintu dengan riang lalu memeluk Sehun erat erat. "Kau jahat sekali, kenapa tidak memberitahu padaku!".

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, ia tidak mengerti denan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. Sehun harus memberi tahunya tentang apa? Tapi begitu melihat Chanyeol berdiri dibelakang Baekhyun, Sehun rasa ia tau apa yang Baekhyun maksud. Yang jelas saat ini Sehun sama sekali tidak tau harus menjawab apa, dia hanya menunggu sampai Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang Chanyeol yang mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta dijemput? Aku pasti menjemput!". Sehun berdesis samar mendengar ucapan manis Chanyeol barusan.

"Aku pulang bersama…." Sepertinya Sehun tidak bisa mengatakan kepada Chanyeol kalau dirinya pulang bersama Kai. Bagaimana bila Chanyeol sampai puny aide untuk meminta Kai memberitahunya kapan dan jam berapa Sehun pulang lalu membayar orang untuk menculik, memukuli, lalu membuangnya kelaut? Sehun mengerjapkan matanya, mungkin pikiran anehnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Siapa?" Chanyeol membantu Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya

"Supir taksi!". Chanyeol lagi lagi tersenyum misterius, senyum yang sama dengan senyuman yang membuat Sehun tidak bisa berfikir seperti waktu itu. Ia membenci keadaan seperti ini, dan membenci Chanyeol. Laki laki itu selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa bodoh dan kehilangan akal sehingga ia merelakan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya begitu saja. Sehun berusaha memulihkan kembali indranya dan berhasil, tapi hanya sementara. Ia kembali bingung saat melihat tangan Chanyeol yang sudah menyelipkan sebuah cincin dijarinya. Sebuah cincin _black pearl _ yang seolah bersinar sinar diterangi lampu. "Maaf karena aku terlambat memberikan cincin pertunangan kita". Chanyeol kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan cincin dengan model serupa tanpa _black pearl. _

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?" Chanyeol tersenyum lagi sehingg amembuat Sehun merasa lumpuh, ia mencium dahi Sehun dengan mesra.

"Terimakasih atas semuanya, kau sudah berhasi membuatku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu". Ia mengedipkan mata.

Sehun tau kelau kedipan itu menjurus pada saat dimana Chanyeol melepaskan seluruh tali camisole yang dikenakannya pada weekend kemarin. Laki laki itu benar benar menerimanya? Jadi Kai sebenarnya sedang memberi petunjuk tentang hal ini kepadanya?.

"Aku tidur dulu, karena besok pagi harus segera bekerja!".

"Kau yakin dengan ini?"

"Kenapa? Karena aku dicintai banyak wanita? Kau takut terserang cemburu setiap waktu? Kebiasaanku mungkin tidak bisa hilang begitu saja, tapi setidaknya aku akan berusaha menguranginya!".

"Aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku!". Chanyeol merespon ancman Sehun dengan mengangkat bahu.

"Baiklah, selama kau mengenakan cincin itu berarti aku adalah milikmu dan begitu juga sebaliknya!". Kali ini Chanyeol benar benar meninggalkannya untuk masuk ke _flat _sebelah.

Sehun masih setengah sadar saat Baekhyun menariknya kedalam rumah dan memaksanya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Chanyeol benar benar menerima perjodohan itu? Sehun mencubit lengannya dan meringis sakit. Ia tidak bermimpi, laki laki itu mengatakan kalau dia menjadi milik Sehun dan begitu juga sebaliknya sebelum memasuki _flat _ sebelah. _Flat _ nyonya Solaire, tunggu dulu! _Flat _ nyonya Solaire? Apa yang dilakukannya disana? Jangan katakana kalau nyonya Solaire juga selirnya!

"Apa yang dilakukannya disini, apa hubungannya dengan nyonya Solaire?" Sehun bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sudah kembali duduk disebelahnya sambil membawakan segelas air putih dan memberikannya pada Sehun. "Jangan katakan kalau dia dan nyonya Solaire… apa yang dia fikirkan!". Sehun berteriak tertahan.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?". Baehyun tergelak, "Kau jangan berprasangka buruk, dia pindah ke _flat _ sebelah sore ini dan wanita Prancis itu sudah pergi pada jum'at lalu. Makanya jangan pulang terlalu malam, kau jadi ketinggalan banyak informasi. Katanya dia tidak ingin jauh darimu!".

"_Heh! Gila saja!". _

"Tentu saja kufikir dia gila saat dia mengatakan kalau kau sudah bertunangan dengannya mengingat kalian berdua bermusuhan. Saat kutanya apakah terjadi sesuatu, dia hanya tersenyum. Artinya iyakan? Memang terjadi sesuatu dengan kalian berdua kan?".

Sehun mengerang, sepertinya hiduprnya memang tidak akan pernah tenang, dia akan sibuk memikiran masalah ini dan mungkin tidak akan tidru semalaman. Sehun memandangi map map yang ada disampingnya, ia tida yakin akan menyentuhnya mala mini. "Ibuku memaksaku untuk menikah dengannya, hanya itu! Dan aku tidak yakin kalau pertunangan ini bisa bertahan lama karena aku bisa saja membunuhnya kalau melihat laki laki itu membawa perempuan lain ke _flat _nya. Kau taukan? Kalau aku tidak suka membagi milikku!".

Lagi lagi Baekhyun tertawa, semua perkataan Sehun terdengar lucu baginya. "Aku tau yang mendasari alasanmu tidak menyukainya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak bisa menolak laki laki sepertinya? Tampan, kaya, berprestasi, semua wanita akan mendekatinya dan laki alki seperti dia bukan hanya _oppa _seorang. Aku percaya _oppa _ orang yang baik!

"_Oppa_? Kau memanggilnya _oppa?_". Sehun memutar bola matanya, kelihatannya Baekhyun benar, tidak ada seorang wanitapun yang bisa menolak Park Chanyeol dengan segala pesonanya. Termasuk Baekhyun sendiri yang kelihatannya juga mengagumi Chanyeol tanpa disadarinya. Tapi apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun sekarang setelah ia memberikan dukungannya pada Sehun untuk memerangi Chanyeol selama ini? Sebagai seorang dokter kandungan bukan sekali dua kali dia mengeluh karena banyak sekali wanita yang datang untuk menggugurkan kandungannya dan itu disebabkan oleh Chanyeol. Laki laki yang seperti dia cukup banyak, dan Kai juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Benarkah Kai juga laki alki dengan jenis yang sama seperti Park Chanyeol? Sehun mendengus kesal, meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja kemudian membaa map dan tasnya kedalam kamar. Untuk beberapa saat ia memandangi cincin pertunangannya yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol barusan, _Black Pearl _ yang begitu kontras dengan kulit jemarinya. Tapi setelah difikirkan, entah mengapa Sehun merasa marah sehingga melepas cincin itu dan melemparkannya kedalam laci meja tulis disudut ruangan.

tbc

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Venus**

**A Forbidden Attack To Get The Goddess Love**

**Original By :**

**Phoebe**

**_Remake : _**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol And Oh Sehun ****_Officially ChanHun_**

**Rate : M**

**_Genderswitch_**

**Saya remake dari novel aslinya, perbedaannya hanya untuk keperluan cerita saja. **

**NO BASHING!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I've Told You Before!**

**Don't Like Share My Property**

Bertemu dengan Chanyeol setiap hari adalah beban yang penuh dengan penderitaan. Pagi hari, Sehun harus berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk bangun lebih pagi dan berangkat kerja lebih awala asalkan tidak bertemu dengan laki laki itu. Pada malam hari saat Baekhyun ada dirumah, Sehun tidak bias menolak untuk melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengobrol dan dirinya hanya bisa diam agar Chanyeol sadar bahwa Sehun tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Belum lagi sikap sikap tidak menyenangkan yang harus diterimanya. Chanyeol selalu menggodanya meskipun dengan sesuatu yang kecil, menggenggam tangan misalnya, dan laki laki itu selalu melakukannya setiap kali datang kerumah dengan membawa berkaleng kaleng minuman dan tidak akan pulang sampai semuanya habis. Selama itu Sehun harus merelakan tangannya untuk terus berada dalam genggaman Chanyeol. Menolak adalah kata kata yang paling kuat yang pernah terfikirkan, tapi tidak pernah sanggup untuk Sehun lakukan. Tapi selama semuanya tidak mengganggunya tidak akan pernah jadi masalah, Chanyeol pun tidak datang setiap hari kerumahnya dan terkadang seminggu penuh Chanyeol tidak akan Sehun lihat sepulang kerja.

Mengenai Chanyeol dan banyak perempuan perempuannya, tidak pernah membuat Sehun pusing seperti hari ini. Sehun berusaha menutupi telinganya dengan bantal karena laki laki itu mengeluarkan suara suara aneh yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Dia sedang bercinta, tentu saja begitu. Sehun mengambil i-Pod dilaci meja tulis dan berusaha mengalihkan pendengarannya kebeberapa jenis music yang mungkin bisa membantu. Tapi tidak berhasil, karena Sehun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bila ada keributan. Mengerjakan pekerjaannya sambil mendengarkan music sepertinya bukan ide bagus.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar Sehun dan mematikan i-Pod yang membuat pekerjaan Sehun malah semakin kacau. Bunyi music berhenti dan desahan demi desahan kembali mengganggu. "Aku tidak bisa tidur!". Baekhyun berbisik. "Mereka keras sekali, membuatku iri!". Mata Sehun membesar mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun barusan.

"Iri?"

"Sikapmu seperti seseorang yang tidak pernah melakukannya saja!". Baekhyun berbisik polos.

Mendengar itu Sehu mengerang, bukan masalah itu yang menganggu, ia sama sekali tidak iri! Pekerjaan yang sedang dikerjakannya kali ini benar benar sudah _deadline _ dan ia baru mengerjakannya lebih dari enam puluh persennya. Sehun bahkan tidak yakin akan selesai dalam tiga hari kedepan. Sekarang apa yang terjadi? Pekerjaannya diganggu oleh suara surara berisik tunangannya yang bercinta dengan wanita lain pada tengah malam seperti ini?. "Aku akan memberinya pelajaran!". Ia kemudian mengaduk aduk meja tulisnya dan menemukan cincin bermata ruby, cincin tunangannya. Setelah mengenakannya, Sehun beranjak pergi ke _flat _ sebelah.

Baekhyun terperangah tak menyangka saat melihat Sehun menggedor gedor pintu _flat _ Chanyeol dengan brutal, kelakuannya ini membangunkan semua tengagga. Untungnya tidak perlu waktu yang lama bagi Baekhyun untuk merasa tidak enak karena Chanyeol segera keluar hanya dengan menggunakan celana pendekanya. Laki laki itu memandang gusar.

"Untuk apa mengganggu malam malam begini!".

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia langusng masuk kedalam tanpa permisi. Baekhyun hanya bisa angkat bahu saat Chanyeol memandangnya dengan penuh Tanya dan secepat mungkin menyusul Sehun masuk kekamar pribadi Chanyeol. Oh Sehun sedang menarik rambut seorang wanita yang hampir saja bugil diatas tempat tidur. Mulutnya dengan kejam mencaci maki, pemandangan yang langka. Sehun sudah lama sekali tidak mengeluarkan kata kata sadisnya. Wanita itu mencoba berontak tapi tidak begitu kuat, hasrat sudah membuatnya melemah.

"Jangan pernah kau mencoba datang lagi atau mendekati tunanganku!". Sehun berteriak. Ia memamerkan cincin ditangannya yang mirip dengan cincin yang dikenakan Chanyeol. "Sekarang cepat kenakan pakaianmu, atau kau kuusir dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti sekarang".

Wanita itu menatap Chanyeol gugup, tapi melihat Chnayeol tidak melakukan apa apa dan kelihatannya ia kecewa. Secepat mungkin berusaha mengenakan pakaiannya dan segera berlari keluar menangis. Malam ini dia sudah dipermalukan, mustahil bila dia tidak merasa kecewa kepada Park Chanyeol yang bahkan tidak membelanya. Oh Sehun tersenyum menang lalu mengangkat wajahnya dihadapan Chanyeol. "Aku sudah bilangkan? Aku tidak suka berbagi hal hal yang menjadi milikku. Seharusnya kau menyesal karena menerima perjodohan itu".

Chanyeol memandanganya penuh dendam. Wanita ini sudah menganggu privasinya dengan cara yang luar biasa, mungkin diluar pintu _flat _nya ada beberapa orang yang berkerumun untuk melihat keributan yang sudah ditimbulkan Sehun. "Kenapa tiba tiba kau merasa terganggu?".

"Karena suara kalian menggangu pekerjaanku!". Sehun membentak. "Aku harap untuk tiga hari kedepan kau tidak menganggu pekerjaanku dengan ini. Kalau hasratmu tidak bisa ditahan, kenapa tidak kau bawa saja wanita wanita itu ke hotel?". Ia beranjak pergi kembali ke _flat _nya dan menyeruak kerumunan orang.

Chanyeol mendesah kesal, hari ini Sehun sudah mempermalukannya dan dia tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia mengambil piamanya dan mengganjal pintu _flat _ sebelum Sehun menutupnya.

"Aku bersumpah kau tidak akan pernah bisa bekerja dengan tenang tanpa memikirkan aku!". Desisnya.

Sehun terdiam beberapa detik, lalu berusaha menutup pintu _flat _nya dengan kasar. Sesegera mungkin ia kembali kekamarnya dan tidur lebih cepat dari rencana. Ia harap besok bisa mengerjakan semuanya dengan lebih baik. Sayangnya keributan itu tidak bisa membuat Sehun tidur begitu saja sehingga ia harus bangun kesiangan dan memakan hamburger sebagai sarapan sambil berlarian mengerjakan taksi.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Venus**

**A Forbidden Attack To Get The Goddess Love**

**Original By :**

**Phoebe**

**_Remake : _**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol And Oh Sehun ****_Officially ChanHun_**

**Rate : M**

**_Genderswitch_**

**Saya remake dari novel aslinya, perbedaannya hanya untuk keperluan cerita saja. **

**NO BASHING!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I've Told You Before!**

**Settle With**

"Kau lembur lagi malam ini? Mau kubuatkan kopi?". Baekhyun menyapanya saat Sehun baru saja memasuki pintu kamarnya.

Sehun sudah berusaha mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang tersisa dikantor sehingga ia harus pulang malam hari ini. Setidaknya, pekerjaan hanya tersisa sedikit dan dirinya bisa tidur tepat jam sembilan malam ini. Sehun membuka blazer abu abu dan roknya, lalu segera duduk diatas kursi meja tulis.

"Mau kubuatkan kopi?". Tanya Baekhyun yang lewat dengan rambut _brown_ nya yang diikat apel. "Boleh, kalau tidak merepotkan!".

Baekhyun beranjak kedapur dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan secangkir kopi. Ia kelihatannya akan menemani Sehun seperti biasa sambil membaca novel. Tidak kurang setengah jam kemudian suara gaduh diruangan sebelah terdengar lagi. Sehun dan Baekhyun saling pandang lalu menyeringai.

"Telpon saja! Minta dia mengecilkan suaranya!".

Sehun mengambil tas _Hermes_-nya dan merogohnya beberapa saat. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menemukan ponselnya. Ia berusaha mengingat ingat dimana benda itu diletakkannya. Tapi Sehun tidak mengingat apa apa. "Dimana ya?".

"Apa?".

"Ponselku! Coba kau tepon, semoga saja deringnya bias membantuku menemukannya!".

Baekhyun merogoh sakunya dan memainkan ponselnya dengan segera, ia mencoba menelpon ponsel Sehun tapi tidak ada bunyi. Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak ada bunyinya kan? Tapi ponselmu masih aktif memangnya kau tinggalkan dimana?"

Sehun kembali berusaha mengingat ingat, suara suara disebelah semakin intens dan membuatnya tidak bias berfikir jernih. Ia mengerang, Sehun tidak tahan lagi dan Chanyeol harus siap bila kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang lagi. Ia kembali merogoh laci mejanya dan berusaha menemukan cincin pertunangannya. Setelah memakainya Sehun melangkah keluar kamar.

"Kau mau kemana?". Tanya Baekhyun keras.

"Kemana lagi?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

Sehun memandang tubuhnya dengan cepat, ia hanya menggunakan Camisole sutra berwarna orange dengan renda tebal yang meliputi bagian dadanya. Celana pendek _skin-fit _ dengan menyelaraskan penampilannya. Meskipun ia terlihat cantik, Sehun tidak akan mengenakan pakaian seperti ini bahkan untuk keluar kamar seperti yang sekarang dilakukannya tanpa sadar. Chanyeol membuatnya kesal. Secepat mungkin ia meraih kimono sutra marun yang tergantung dibelakang pintu lalu mengenakannya.

"Baekhyun, kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku akan mencari ponselmu saja!"

"Baiklah." Sehun melangkah dan langkahnya terhenti lagi saat Baekhyun memanggil namanya.

"Sehun! Cobalah untuk tidak membuat keributan kali ini. Jangan sampai tetangga tetangga kita terganggu dan mengusir kita keluar malam ini juga!".

Mendengar itu setidaknya Sehun masih bisa tersenyum. Ia berjalan cepat dan mengetuk pintu _flat_Chanyeol lebih sopan, tapi kesopanan membuatnya menunggu lebih dari semenit hingga akhirnya Chanyeol membuka pintu dan menatap Sehun dengan malas. "Aku baru saja memulainya. Tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai aku selesai!". Ujar Chanyeol geram.

"Kau menggangguku! Jadi ini caramu membuatku mengerjakan pekerjaan yang menumpuk dengan mengingatmu? Park, ini tidak akan berpengaruh apa apa!".

"Lalu kenapa kau kemari?"

"Karena kau menggangguku dengan cara yang sama, aku pastikan akan menyelesaikannya dengan cara yang sama juga!". Sehun baru saja memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar, tapi wanita baru yang berbeda lagi keluar dan menghampiri mereka. Pakaiannya masih lengkap, hanya terlihat sedikit lebih kusut saja.

"Ada apa ini?". Tanyanya sopan, "Apa kami menganggu?"

"Nona, bisakah kau meninggalkan tempat ini?". Kali ini Sehun berucap dengan lebih tenang, lawan bicaranya sekarang kelihatannya bukan wanita murahan yang biasa Chanyeol bawa ke _flat _seperti sebelumnya. "Park Chanyeol adalah tunanganku!".

"Benarkah?". Wanita itu kelihatan cukup terkejut, ia memandang Chanyeol heran. "Betul begitu?" Chanyeol mengangguk lemah.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku terlarang melakukan hal ini kan?"

Wanita itu memegangi kepalanya. "Tapi tunanganmu kelihatannya tidak berfikir begitu! Aku tidak bisa meneruskan ini kalau harus menyakiti hati perempuan lain?".

Sehun berdesis sini. Dia takut menyakiti perempuan lain? Tentu saja, Chanyeol sudah menipunya karena wanita itu kelihatannya tidak tau bahwa laki laki yang hamper saja tidur dengannya sudah bertunangan. Meskipun tampaknya sangat kecewa, wanita itu tetap berjalan dengan anggun menuju kamar dan kembali dengan high heels dan _coat _abu abunya. Sebelum pergi ia meminta maaf setulus hari kepada Sehun dan mengatakan kalau ia tidak bermaksud merebut tunangannya. Mendapat reaksi seperti itu Sehun merasa tidak enak, sebisa mungkin Sehun berusaha untuk tersenyum dengan hormat dan memandangi wanita itu hingga bayangannya menghilang.

"Kali ini apa?". Chanyeol menatapnya geram.

"Kau lihat sekarang jam berapa? Jam delapan malam! Dan kau melakukan hal seperti itu pada jam jam seperti ini dengan suara keras? Apa kay tidak malu didengar tetangga yang lain?"

"Kau merasa terganggu?"

"Tentu saja. Karena aku tidak suka berbagi hal yang sudah menjadi milikku! Kau akan menderita dengan keputusanmu untuk bertunangan denganku! Berhentilah berpura pura, katakan kepada pamanmu kalau pertunangan kita tidak bisa dilanjutkan lagi dan pergi dari hidupku!".

Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun dengan kasar lalu memanang cincin _black pearl _ yang bersarang dengan indah dijari manisnya. "Bagaimana bunyi perjanjian kita? Selama kau memakai cincin ini aku adalah milikmu. Tapi kau selalu menggunakan cincin ini pada saat kau ingin menggangguku!". Chanyeol kemudian mendekatkan tangan Sehun kemulutnya lalu menggigit cincin itu sehingga jari manis Sehun benar benar terjepit. Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. "Kau melupakan satu hal, Oh! Selama kamu mengenakan cincin ini, kau juga milikku!".

Sehun terpaku, ia hanya bisa memandangi Chanyeol yang menutup pintu _flat _dengan kakinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debuman yang keras. Laki laki itu tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya dihadpan Sehun dan seperti biasa senyuman itu membuatnya kehilangan akal tapi tidak cukup membuatnya bodoh dan tidak melawan saat Chanyeol melepaskan kimononya dengan paksa. Chanyeol tidak berhasil, setiap kali ia melangkah maju Sehun akan mundur dan menjaga jarak. Setidaknya sampai punggung Sehun menyentuh dinding disebelah pintu kamar pribadi Chanyeol yang agak terbuka. Ia menelan ludah lalu berusaha memegangi leher kimononya saat wajah Chanyeol semakin mendekat.

"Kenapa, Oh? Kau ingin melakukannya didalam kamar? Kurasa tidak perlu karena ruangan ini cukup luas untuk kita jelajahi!".

Sehun benar benar terkesiap saat lengan Chanyeol merangkul punggungnya, kedua tangannya yang tadi berada dileher sekarang sudah jatuh tertelungkup didada Chanyeol. Sehun berusaha untuk protes tapi kata katanya berhasil dirampar oleh Chanyeol saat laki laki itu menemukan bibirnya dan segera melumatnya dengan liar, Sehun ingin berteriak tapi Chanyeol cukup pandai mengambil kesempatan dan menjejalkan lidahnya memenuhi rongga mulut Sehun. Gadis itu bersumpaj ia sedang berusaha melawan, tapi tubuhnya sangat lemah dan semua sentuhan Chanyeol pada akhirnya membuatnya menyerah. Ia merelakan saat kimononya ditanggalkan dari tubuhnya dan membalas cumbuan Chanyeol sebisanya. Sebelah lengan Chanyeol menekan punggungnya agar Sehun tidak mundur dan bisa lebih rapat lagi menempel padanya. Bukan hanya itu, tanganny ayang satu lagi mengangkat pinggul gadis itu agar sejajar dengan bagian tubuhnya yang mengerah dipanggal paha. Kaki Sehun bahkan tidak lagi menginjak lantai, Chanyeol cukup kuat untuk membuatnya menggeliat merasakan sensasi sensual yang sangat tidak bisa dielakkan. Tapi semua perilaku Chanyeol terhenti saat mendengar pintu diketuk kencang, ia melepaskan rangkulannya dari Sehu dan membiarkan gadis itu mengenakan kimono sutranya kembali. Setelah itu, Chanyeol bergegas membuka pintu dan menatap Kai dengan kesal. Sepupunya datang diwaktu yang tidak tepat.

Kai menyadari pandangan tidak suka Chanyeol kepadanya, melihat penampilannya, Kai tau kalau sepupuny itu sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan seorang perempuan. Tapi Kai tidak perduli, ia tetap melangkah masuk dan terkejut saat melihat Sehun dalam keadaan yang sangat kusut. Pemilik nama lengkap Jongin Kim itu memandang sepupunya, tapi kali ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kai berusaha untuk tidak melihat Sehun, tapi tidak bisa. Walau bagaimanapun ia bisa melihat Sehun yang mendekati CHanyeol dengan pandangan yang sangat kejam lalu berujar kasar.

"Jaga mulutmu, Park! Jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi lagi!".

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. "Jangan pernah berharap, Venus! Aku bisa saja melakukannya lagi bila kau terus menggangguku!".

"Benarkah? Aku bersumpah akan membuatnya tidak bisa meniduri perempuan manapun biala kau melakukan hal yang nakal kepadaku!"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan kesal tanpa memandang Kai lagi. Ia malu karena sudah membiarkan Chanyeol melakukannya. Apa yang terjadi padanya sehingga ia menghentikan perlawanannya? Apakah dia sudah gila karena menikmati semua perlakuan Chanyeol tadi? Sehun membanting pintu kamarnya kesal dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, dia sendiri sulit menerima kalau ia sudah memperlakukan Sehun dengan cara seperti itu. Ini pertama kalinya Chanyeol memaksa seorang perempuan karena semua wanita mendekatinya tanpa paksaan, mencumbunya tanpa paksaan, dan…

Chanyeol tidak bisa melanjutkan fikirannya lagi, ia sudah cukup terkejut dengan perasaan yang timbul karena permainan itu. Semua hal yang dimaksudkan untuk sekedar mempemainkah Sehun benar benar sudah berubah menjadi gairah yang seharusnya tersalurkan dengan serius senadainya Kim Kai tidak datang mala mini. Chanyeol memandang Kai yang sejak tadi hanya diam membisu. "Kau kenapa? Jangan berfikir yang tidak tidak ! Aku hanya membalasnya karena Oh Sehun sudah dua kali mengusir kekasihku dalam seminggu!".

"Kau membalasnya dengan apa? Kau tidak memukulnya kan?"

"Aku mana mungkin memukul wanita! Kau kesini untuk apa?". Kai menyerahkan sebuah undangan padanya. "Undangan pernikahan dari Huang Zitao, dikirimkan kerumah. Ibumu juga menelpoku dan memintamu untuk segera menghubunginya, lalu aku juga ingin mengembalikan ini!". Kai mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari sakunya. "Ponsel milik Sehun. Tertinggal dimobilku dan melihatnya seperti tadi, sepertinya aku tidak akan berani mengganggunya mala mini! Aku harap kkau bisa memberikan kepadanya besok pagi!"

"Dimobilmu?". Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut, sepertinya salah satu perkataan Kai sangat menarik perhatiannya. Bukan tentang pernikahan Choi Sulli sahabatnya. Bukan jug atentang telpon dari ibunya, melainkan cerita tentang ponsel Sehun yang tertinggal dimobilnya.

"kau sering mengantar jemput Venus-ku? Kau ini sedang berkhianat ya? Berani beraninya kau mengganggu tunanganku!"

"Mengganggu apanya? Aku Cuma berusaha berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan karena dia slalu datang pagi dan pagi hari sangat sulit untuk menemukan taksi didaerah ini. Aku mengantarnya pulang juga karena alasan kesopanan, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian sedangkan langit sudah gelap!". Kai berusaha mengelak. Alasannya tentu saja lebih dari itu, tapi mendengar Chanyeol yang memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan _Venus-ku _membuatnya berusaha untuk menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya.

"Besok jangan kau ulangi lagi! Biar aku yang melakukannya!". Chanyeol berucap datar

TBC


End file.
